Meiling's Song
by PartnersInDenial
Summary: Li admits he likes Sakura. How will Meiling react? I SUCK at summaries... XP Enjoy! [One shot fic] [Kameko]


**_Meiling's song_**

By: Kameko-chan

* * *

Disclaimer #1 - CCS is not mines. I repeat... NOT MINE!!!  
Disclaimer # 2 - The song (_Be a Man_) is not mine either!!! It's Aqua's!!! xD 

Kat: Yea! So don't go suing our pants off even though we said the disclaimers!

Kameko: Umm.... Kat-chan?

Kat: Hmm?

Kameko: When and HOW did you get here?'

Kat: Uhh.... This IS also my account too ya'know...

Kameko: But this is my fanfic! T.T

Kat: Hush or I'll kick you out of this account! And banish you for all eternity!

Kameko: 0.o Oh, fine... Anyways, Enjoy! MY first fanfic! =]

Kat: -.-'''' You certainly don't take me seriously sometimes...

_

* * *

_

_For once in your life, be a man...  
_  
Meiling sped off the stage and out of the gymnasium. Her beautiful, green, silk gown trailed in the mud and slowed her down, but she couldn't stop and she definitely couldn't go back. In all the time she had been in Tomoeda, no one had ever seen her cry and she wasn't about to start now. She slowed down as she reached the swings in Penguin Park and sat down, breathing heavily. She jumped up as suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Syaroan looked at her softly, his eyes were comforting yet, full of guilt, for he knew he had unintentionally caused her unneeded sorrow.  
  
Meiling looked down at her feet and whispered, "You love her, don't you Syaroan?  
  
_The world is quiet,  
like there's no-one around,  
but I feel you beside me.  
I know the secrets,  
you keep locked away inside,  
don't understand why you're fighting.  
_  
She laughed, continuing, "I never thought you'd end up with anyone but me, even if it wasn't of your will. But she must be perfect if she melted the heart of Li Syaroan.  
  
_I know  
she must be special to see a girl by your side.  
I seek the answers,  
when I look into your eyes.  
And it hurts like hell but I will be strong. _  
  
She stood in front of him and looked into his dark brown eyes. "Tell me you love her Syaroan. I know you do but you're not strong enough inside to say it. All your swords and martial arts cannot hide the fact that inside you're still a child, needing a little bit of help along the way." He tried to find the words, "Meiling....I....." Meiling begged, "Please put my mind at rest." She pleaded with her eyes as if those three words would set her free. But Syaroan was silent, though his mouth was opened to speak.  
  
_For once in your life,  
be a man.  
Just tell me the words,  
because I know that you can.  
Don't leave me with scars,  
that no-one can heal.  
For once in your life,  
be a man. _  
  
Syaroan flinched as Meiling brought her face to his ear. "I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. When you saved my pet bird that day so long ago I knew I'd wanted to be with no one else."  
  
"Meiling..."  
  
"Sssshhh..."  
  
She put her finger to his lips and shushed him.

_You made me love you,  
love you right from the start,  
you're controlling my heart babe.  
Don't pack you're bags yet,  
give me time to say good-bye,  
just don't leave me wounded.  
You know,  
I just hope,  
you will regret the things you do.  
Come back to me,  
cuz our love is the real thing.  
And it hurts like hell but I will be strong.  
_  
_I knew that I,  
I fought to keep our love strong.  
If you leave me now,  
you'll come running back for more babe.  
and I hope for,  
and I wish for,  
and I pray that,  
the words from your mouth can,  
eventually make you a man_.  
  
She smiled gently and said what she always wanted to say when she found out Sakura and Li loved each other, "And even if you left me I'll always love you. If she ever hurts you, I'll always be right here waiting."  
  
Syaroan smiled back at this new side of his cousin and replied with much relief, "She never will. I love Sakura, Meiling, and I'm sorry if hurt you." Meiling turned and began to walk away, "You hurt me more by trying to hide it, but now my heart is free."  
  
((((((((((At the door of the gym))))))))))  
  
Tomoyo grinned and ask, "Aren't you jealous Sakura?" Sakura replied back, "Nah, I trust in Xiaolang, and I think Meiling's finally over it."

Sakura blushed gently at Syaroan's name, as usual.

Tomoyo exclaimed, "XIOALANG?! My, my, my. Using love names now are we?!"

Tomoyo grinned evilly as Sakura blushed a deep shade crimson.

* * *

Kameko: Is it good??????? T.T It's my first fic.... 

Kat: (To Kameko - Yesss... we know it's your first fic...) To People PLEASE R & R!!! She's killing herself if you readers like it or not AND she's killing me! (To Kameko - And stop asking me Kameko-san!! Ask the reviewers!)

Kameko: Okee-dokee!

Kat: -.-'''''''''''''''''''''''''''' Weirdo and **BIG** baka no onna.

Kameko: **R & R people**! _PLEASE_! I wish to know how you think. Oh yea, Kat and I don't appreciate flames, so don't try. Or you'll get a taste of your own medicine! .

Kat: She's serious...


End file.
